gineipaediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle of Vermilion (Part One) (episode)
| s-previous-episode = | s-nth-released = 51 | s-next-episode = | a-previous-episode = | a-nth-released = 52 | a-next-episode = }} The Battle of Vermilion (Part One) (Japanese: バーミリオンの死闘（前編）) is the 51st episode of the Legend of Galactic Heroes OVA. Synopsis Yang Wen-li announces R&R time before the decisive battle against Reinhard von Lohengramm, which is expected to take place in the Vermilion Starzone. Julian Mintz and Yang discuss the differing battle goals for both sides. The Alliance fleet needs to kill Reinhard while the Imperial fleet needs to hold out long enough for reinforcements to trap the Alliance fleet. Yang finally reciprocates Frederica Greenhill's feelings and proposes marriage after the war is over. Frederica is thrilled at the idea. It is revealed that Yang felt a large amount of guilt at pursuing familial happiness with all the deaths he has caused under his command, which prevented him from reciprocating Frederica's feelings for a long time. On 24 April , the Alliance fleet and the Imperial fleet encounter each other in the Vermilion Starzone, starting the Battle of Vermilion. Both fleets engage each other conservatively; both sides suspect traps or tricks from the other. Appendices Memorable quotes "A man who holds no convictions at all but who always emerges victorious. For a man who is firmly idealistic, that must be a hard existence to justify." :– Walter von Schönkopf, to Yang Wen-li "I believe that being ruled by the worst democracy is preferable to being ruled by the best autocracy. That is why I am fighting Duke Reinhard von Lohengramm on behalf of Job Trunicht. I think it is a fine conviction." "Rudolf, who established the Galactic Empire, became Emperor with the full support of the people. What must it have been like before then, during the rule of a terrible democracy? Something worth pondering, don't you think?" :– Yang Wen-li and Walter von Schönkopf "The goal of the battle was not to inflict cruelty. But righteousness and faith are most bloodthirsty. In order to bring about the high principles they chant about, those in command must burn countless men alive and smash them body and limb. But as long as those in command are far from the battlefield, they must continue to insist that righteousness and faith are more important than human lives." :– Narrator Music *Richard Wagner – Symphony in C major: II. Andante ma non troppo, un poco maestoso (00:01:31) *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky – Symphony No. 6 in B minor, 'Pathétique' (Op. 74): I. Adagio - Allegro non troppo (00:04:14) *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart – Bassoon Concerto in B flat major (KV 191/186e): II. Andante ma adagio (00:07:20) *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart – Clarinet Concerto in A major (KV 622): II. Adagio (00:10:35) *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart – Symphony No. 41 in C major, 'Jupiter' (KV 551): II. Andante cantabile (00:15:40) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 1 in D major: IV. Stürmisch bewegt - Energisch (00:17:43) Cast *Horikawa Ryō as Reinhard von Lohengramm *Tomiyama Kei as Yang Wen-li *Sakakibara Yoshiko as Frederica Greenhill *Sasaki Nozomu as Julian Mintz *Shiozawa Kaneto as Paul von Oberstein *Keaton Yamada as Alex Cazerne *Hazama Michio as Walter von Schönkopf *Aono Takeshi as Murai *Inoue Kazuhiko as Dusty Attemborough *Totani Kōji as Arthur von Streit *Ōtaki Shinya as Isaak Fernand von Thurneysen *Matsuda Jūji as Rolf Otto Brauhitch *Furukawa Toshio as Olivier Poplin *Suzuoki Hirotaka as Ivan Konev *Kojima Toshihiko as Asadora Chartian *Naya Gorō as Willibald Joachim von Merkatz *Yara Yūsaku as Narrator Production staff *Screenplay: Kawanaka Shimao *Storyboard: Hanyū Raisen *Episode Director: Hanyū Raisen *Animation Director: Kayano Kyōko Category:LOGH episodes